White Out
by mecha-hunter
Summary: Sometimes, Ivan just doesn't know when to stop. Other times, that can be a good thing. AU RusAme, slight TurkSpa


**Author: BloodRedRibbon**

**Rating: PG-13 cuz of Lovi's potty mouth**

**Pairings: RusAme, TurkSpa**

* * *

It was almost complete white out conditions outside and Ivan was running out of time. The weather in Russia was just as unpredictable as he remembered it and right now was the worst time to be in it. Their senior class was pretty small and they all decided to pitch in and go to Russia for their 'grad night'.

Everything was going great until Ivan decided to give into his baser personality and hurt the one person he loved the most. The tall Russian could never forget the look of fear and anguish that over took his loves face. After seeing that, he turned and hightailed it out of there, ignoring the shouts of his name in the process.

He didn't hear the sound of running behind him, only the rushing of the blood in his head and the gasps of air escaping him.

A tug on his jacket made him panic and ready to shimmy out of it to escape, until the voices calling his name registered. Ivan finally slowed to a stop and bent over panting. Two pairs of sneakers came into his vision and he grimaced. These were the last two people he wanted to deal with right now.

"Matvey. Lovino."

Lovino rolled his eyes at the greeting and almost gave into his urge to smack the Russian. A look from his cousin quelled the urge and the Italian aborted and crossed his arms in annoyance instead. He waited until the tall bastard righted himself before he started speaking.

"Look you shit head. I've watched you guys fight for fucking years and what I saw? Was not goddamn fighting. What the hell was that you bastard?! One minute you two are all fuckin' all over each other like usual and then the next..." Lovino trailed off, not sure how to describe what he saw. Lucky for him, Matthew had no problem picking up were he left off.

Purple eyes similar to the Russian bored into him with no fear as the blond took over for Lovino.

"Ivan, what we saw was a psychotic break. You're lucky that my brother is inhumanly strong and was able to fend you off. I don't know what happened, but you better go back and fix it before we take matters into our own hands. I don't think you want to deal with us, plus most of the teachers, now do you?" Matthew gave a sweet smile after he said his piece and dragged a grumbling Italian away, knowing the stubborn eighteen year old would do the right thing.

Plus it helped that he wielded a mean hockey stick and had demonstrated quite a few times what he could do with it.

Ivan watched the two walk away and sighed when they were finally out of sight. He sat down on a near by bench and cradled his head with his shaking hands. That psychotic break had only happened a couple times before, but he hasn't had one in years and thought he was safe. It was always an our of body experience and there wasn't anything he could do once it happened.

There was one thing he was glad for, his sunflower packed a mean punch and could handle himself when it came down to it. His black eye would attest to that. Best thing was to wait a while to let things die down then he would go back.

Ivan tilted his bruised face back and watched the clouds above steadily darken. The Russian thought nothing of it until a few snowflakes touched his face and melted. A look of confusion stole across his face having forgotten where he was. A couple hours must have passed and it was probably time to head back and apologize on his knees for what happened.

A few minutes into walking, the snow and wind had picked up and it was getting harder to see. A total white out seemed to be fast approaching and Ivan picked up his pace. It wouldn't be pleasant to be caught in it. He reached the front of the hotel in record time and was met at the doors by Sadiq. The man looked grim and with a sinking heart, the platinum blond knew.

He bolted before the tanned man could say a word and ran towards the last place they were together at. Sadiq shook his head and went back inside the hotel. A frantic Antonio met him in the lobby and the Turk hugged him.

"Ivan will find him. Those two brats have a sixth sense with each other." The Spanish man laughed at this and couldn't help but agree.

Being able to see anything now was impossible, but Ivan didn't let that stop him. The bakery that they were last in front of was deserted and purple eyes strained to see past all the white. It was practically useless, but he had to try. He knew there was a park close by and tried his luck there.

Snow was piling up and the temperature was dropping rapidly. The park was huge and he already had been searching for about a hour. There was not much left of the park to search and even he was starting to feel the cold. He managed to choke off a sob, not wanting to believe he might not find him.

Imagine his surprise when a body collided with his. The Russian automatically wrapped his arms around the assailant and was about to unleash his wrath until red rimmed blue eyes met his. Relief instantly swept through him and Ivan held the cold shivering body close to his own. A few words of gratitude in Russian left his lips and the body in his arms let out a weak snort. Ivan smiled at this and slightly pulled away to look down at his beloveds face.

"Whoa dude. I didn't think I hit ya that hard." His Alfred was blunt as always. "Fredka packs a mean punch~"

A kiss on his lips was his answer and he could feel the forgiveness through the contact. "Next time jerk, don't run, you hear me?" Ivan nodded immediately and picked up his boyfriend. Alfred squeaked in surprise, but started to laugh.

"Thanks man. I wasn't sure if my legs are working right now." A concerned frown was given to the American and the taller boy started to lightly jog. It didn't take too long to get back to the hotel, but Ivan stopped before entering and gently put Alfred onto his feet.

Confused, blue eyes watched as his boyfriend fumbled for something in his jacket pocket. He saw the determined glint in purple eyes as he lowered himself to one knee and offered a small box to him. Al stared down at it blankly for a second until his brain kicked in and made the connection.

Tears started to well up and with shaky fingers, took the box and opened it up to a simple band with a brilliant blue stone embedded into it. A watery laugh escaped him and the american looked down at his nervous boyfriend.

"You do realize Dad is going to kill you right?" A giggle answered him and a hand plucked the ring from the box and the other his left hand.

"Da. Does that mean yes, Fredka?"

"Of course you lump!"

Ivan rolled his eyes good naturedly and slipped the ring onto his now fiancés ring finger. Hands grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked down. Lips were crushed against his and he couldn't be happier.

From the windows, Berwald put away his camera and let a small smile slip. It was a fine day when one of his otps got together.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you fucking eat it this time **


End file.
